A New Begining
by sparksflywheneveryousmile
Summary: New city. New school. New year. New people. It's good to have a fresh start. Nick & Miley.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So I'm new to this whole writing stories thing. I've been reading them for a while so I thought, I'm going to write one! Haha, well anyways, hopefully you enjoy! I know I'm not the best, but this is my first story!

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

"Hurry up, Miley! We're going to be late for school!" My brother, Zac, shouts at me from downstairs.

"Chill out! I'm coming."

It was my first day of senior year. I'm excited and nervous all at the same time. If I was back in Tennessee, nervousness wouldn't be a feeling at all right now. Excitement would be my only mood. I mean, senior year has got to be the best. The last year of high school before heading off to college or to where ever life leads you. Back in Tennessee, everything was amazing. I was the captain of the cheerleading team and I had a really good group of friends that I could count on. We would hang out every day after school, on weekends; we would pretty much do everything together. Now, since I'm thousands of miles away, it's just a tad bit difficult to hang out every day like we used to. I also had an amazing boyfriend... or so I thought. I should be 100% completely over him because of what he did to me, but I'm not. I would say I'm 80% over him. It's kind of hard just to forget about someone you've been in a relationship with for almost 2 years, even when they've put you through a shit load of crap.

Now that I'm in a new school where I'm completely clueless on who everyone is, I'm nervous. You know those questions people get before entering a new school? Well, those questions are running through my head right now. What if no one likes me? Who am I going to sit with at lunch? Am I even going to survive to make it to lunch? What if a huge ass bully picks me up and stuffs me into a locker? ...Ok, that was a little outrageous, but I'm scared! I know I had plenty of friends at my old school and I make friends easily, but what if the students at this school were different? They could all be stuck up bitches for all I know.

I took one last glance at my reflection in the mirror before heading downstairs. Not to be conceited and all, but I looked pretty damn good today. My hair was down in its naturally wavy state, my skin was blemish free, and my outfit consists of a flowy white, floral tank top, medium washed skinny jeans, and my favorite pair of gold strappy sandals by Steve Madden.

Today is going to be a good day. Forget all those evil high school clichés that don't even happen in real life, stupid movies that get everyone all freaked about these things that don't even happen. I'm just going to stay positive and be my happy, bubbly self and everything will be alright. Well... let's hope.

"Finally, the princess is ready to go," Zac sarcastically says when I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Shut up, Zac!"

* * *

><p>Room 217, where the fuck are you? I probably have a confused face on right now. I'm looking at every room number I walk past hoping its 217. Let's just say, I'm not having much luck. Is it really necessary for a school to be this big?<p>

"Lost?" somebody behind me said.

I turned around to meet a girl with beautiful, long brown hair. "What?"

"You seem a little lost," she smiles and laughs.

"Oh, I am. It's my first day here and I just know where every room is on this campus!" I jokingly say.

A sweet laugh escapes her mouth. "It's okay, I was new last year and this school felt like it was thousands of acres large. But it'll feel smaller and smaller once you get used to it."

"That's good!"

"I'm Selena, by the way. What grade are you in?"

I smile, "I'm Miley. I'm a senior, you?"

"Same here! So, what class are you headed to? I can help you find the room."

"I've got English with Mr. West in room 217."

"Lucky! A couple of my friends are in that class. I wish I was in it too but I'm stuck in Calculus first thing in the morning. Anyways, come on; I'll show you where the room is."

"Thanks for taking me here. I doubt I would've found this room without your help."

"Yeah, no problem. Now I've got to practically run to the other side of campus before the bell rings! You can come find me and my friends at lunch if you don't have anywhere to sit."

"Thanks, maybe I will," I tell her.

"Bye Miley!"

I walk into the room and saw groups of students talking and laughing. They were probably telling each other how fun their summer was. This would be me and my friends if I was back in Tennessee, but now I'm the new girl to this school. I looked around trying to find an empty seat but instead I find a pair of beautiful brown eyes staring at me. I look at him and he smiles at me. I think my heartbeat just sped up a little.

**Nick's POV**

"He was probably the sexiest thing I've ever laid eyes on," Demi sighs as she reminisces on her summer fling.

"Sexier than me?" I jokingly ask her.

She glares at me then laughed. "I feel like all of us haven't talked to each other in forever since we've been gone all summer. I mean, I was having the time of my life in Hawaii, Sel was in London, Joe was in New York, and I don't know what the hell everyone else did. But you were in Florida! Did you hook up with any hot girls?"

I blank out on what Demi was saying after hearing that our groups of friends haven't talked in forever because that's when I see her. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has long auburn hair, a petite body, deep blue eyes, and a pair of lips that I want to be on my own. She looks around the room and her eyes landed right on mine. Shit. She caught me checking her out. She looks at me and I tried to play it cool, so I smile at her. A gorgeous smile appears on her face after she sees mine. Fuck, she is absolutely stunning.

"Nick!" Demi shouts straight into my ear.

"Oh, umm, what were you saying?"

Demi turns around to follow my gaze that I had before. She turns back to face me and smiles.

"Damn, that girl is gorgeous. Who is she?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know."

I wish I knew though.

* * *

><p>Please leave me what you thought in a review! I already wrote the next chapter, I just need to edit it!<p>

Thanks for reading (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Miley's POV**

"Miley!"

"Hey Selena! It looks like we have Psychology together." I excitedly say since I have a class with her.

"Yeah, I heard this class was a breeze from seniors last year," she says with a look of relief on her face.

"That's good because I'm not good at all this scientific stuff."

"Don't worry, neither am I." She laughs.

Class is going by fast. Basically the same thing is happening like in my three previous classes. The teacher talks on and on about what the class is going to be like, the grading system, and how _great_ the class is going to be. Hopefully it's as good as they say it will be.

The bell just rang, dismissing all of us to lunch. I gather all my supplies from the desk and put them back into my bags.

"You want to sit with me and my friends at lunch, Miley?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"I don't know where they are," Selena says while trying to find her friends.

"Sel!" a voice from behind us shouts.

We turn around and Selena sees the table where her friends are sitting.

"Oh, they're right there. Come on, I'll introduce you to them!"

We head over to the table where they were all at. I notice that the table we were walking towards has the gorgeous guy from first period sitting there. Oh my gosh, Selena's friends with him?

"Hey guys!" Selena happily spoke.

Everyone looks up at Selena and I. "This is Miley, she's in the same year as us and it's her first day here."

"Hey!" I smile at all of them.

"I'm Joe. Most people call me Sexy though, so you can also call me that if you want."

"What? Joe, no one calls you that. Don't listen to him, Miley. I'm Taylor by the way," a curly blonde haired girl with bright red lips tells me.

I laugh, "Yeah, I think I'll just go with Joe."

**Nick's POV**

Wow, she's even more beautiful up close. I just want to run my fingers through her long auburn hair, hold her small body against mine, kiss her soft looking lips. What the hell? I just learned her name and I already want to kiss her.

She laughs softly, "Yeah, I think I'll just go with Joe."

Damn, she has the cutest laugh ever. I would listen to it forever if that was possible.

"I'm Demi!" She cheerfully speaks.

"I'm Nick," I say while smiling at her.

A smile appears on her face, "It's nice to meet all you guys."

"Oh look, the lunch line is shorter now! Miley and I are going to get something to eat." Selena tells us.

"I'll come with! I didn't get my lunch yet," Taylor says.

"Do you guys want us to get you something?" Selena asks.

"Yeah, could you get me two more chocolate chip cookies? They're so good," Joe says with his mouth full of his turkey sandwich.

"Nope!" Selena says popping the 'P.'

"Bitch!" Joe shouts to Selena while she and Miley walk away to the lunch line.

"Isn't that the girl you were practically drooling over in first period?" Demi asks once Miley, Selena, and Taylor were in the lunch line.

"What? I wasn't drooling… Wait, I wasn't right?"

Demi laughs, "No, you weren't. But if I didn't interrupt you while you were staring at her, I think you would have started to drool."

"Dude, that's the girl you were telling me about during second period? She's hot." Joe says while reaching for his water bottle.

I glare at him while he takes a sip.

He takes the bottle out of his mouth, "Chill bro, I just said she was hot. She's all yours."

"Good."

"Unless you don't make your move fast enough, I might just steal her."

I glare at him once again.

Joe lets out a laugh, "I'm kidding! Besides, I'm not looking for a serious relationship right now. I mean, after Rachel, I need a break from crazy girl shit."

"You know, not all girls are filled with drama and crap. You're just unlucky with the girls, Joe." Demi tells him while eating her fruit.

"Shut up, Demetria." Joe jokingly says. "Anyways, I'm not going to take the chance of letting a girl seriously into my life when they just fuck everything up."

Demi snickers, "Yeah, I wouldn't either if I was you. Your love life has no luck what so ever."

"We're back! Did you miss us?" Taylor questions while sitting back in her chair next to Joe. Selena sits down next to Demi. Miley sits next to Selena and across from me. I'm liking this view I have here.

"Yes, Nick and Demi are making fun of my love life," Joe fakes a sad face and whines to Taylor.

"You mean the lack of love in your life? Oh, here are your cookies, fat ass." Selena puts the two cookies he asked for in front of him.

"Why is everyone hating on me today?"

"Because it's fun," I say kiddingly and everyone laughs.

"Anyways, why did you switch schools for senior year, Miley?" Taylor wondered.

"My dad got a job here in California, so me and my family moved up here."

"Where are you from?" I curiously asked her.

She looks up to my eyes, "Tennessee."

I think I just found my new favorite color. Screw green. Her eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue I have ever viewed. They were better than a clear spring sky and the water in the ocean of Hawaii. Her eyes were magnificent.

"Have you explored LA a bit?" Demi questioned.

"Just a little, I only got here about 2 weeks ago and I was busy unpacking everything. I've only seen the beach, I never actually went there, and shopped at the mall once."

"Really? Maybe after school today all of us can take you to the beach or something like that!"

"Demi, we have to watch the cheerleading try outs after school today, remember?" Selena says.

"There's a cheerleading try out?" Miley asks.

"Yeah! Demi, Tay, and I are all cheerleaders. Our team is looking for a new flyer since the one last year got kicked off because she failed a lot of her classes."

"Can I try out? I was a flyer on my old school's team last year."

Sweet, she's a cheerleader?

"Oh my gosh, you were?" Miley nods her head at Selena's question. "Of course you can. Meet us at the gym after school, that's where the try outs are held. You can also borrow my cheer clothes since I don't you think you brought any," says Selena.

"Ok! I will. I just need to find out where the gym is."

"It's the building near the football field. It should say 'Cheer Tryouts' on a piece of paper on the entrance door or something," Selena says.

"Oh, okay! I'll find it."

"You know, if you make the team you'll be my cheerleader," I tell Miley with a wink.

Fuck yes. If Miley is my cheerleader, life would be awesome.

Miley looks at me with a puzzled look on her face, "What?"

"Every cheerleader is assigned a football player and we just help them during games, like give them water and such. Also, before major games and the homecoming game, we give them little gifts or something and decorate their lockers all cute," Selena informs Miley.

"Oh, I get it," Miley understandingly says.

"Yeah, and since my cheerleader last year was the flyer that kicked of the team, you'll be all mine if you make it," I wink at Miley.

Miley laughs and blushes at me.

Score. I can make her blush.

"Anyways, tryouts end at 4:00 so all us girls can still head to the beach or something!" Demi tells Miley excitedly.

"I'd love to," Miley grins.

"I want to come! Where's my invite?" I joke to Demi.

"Yeah.. I guess you could come," Demi playfully says. "Just meet us inside the gym at 4:00. But don't you guys have football practice after school today?"

"Yeah, it ends at 4:00 though. Me and Joe will meet you in the gym."

"Oh, ok! And you know, you can invite Jesse if you want," Demi smiles at the thought of him.

"Don't go there, Dem. I already told you, he's a dick."

"I know, but he's an extremely cute dick."

"Can we not talk about Jesse or dicks right now? I'm eating my cookie," Joe complains.

"Who's Jesse?" Miley asks curiously.

"Hello, Miley? Did you not hear what I just said?" Joe jokingly says to her.

"I did, I just chose to ignore it." Miley giggles.

"We just met and I'm already loving you," Demi tells her.

"Jesse is this guy on our football team. He goes into a relationship treating a girl like his princess but then later on, he secretly fucks things up. He goes behind their back and hooks up with girls from different schools so it's harder for his current girlfriend to find out he's cheating. That's why Joe and his ex, Rachel, broke up. Jesse hooked up with her and some party or something," I inform Miley on what a dickhead Jesse is.

"Sounds like somebody I once knew…" Miley says.

She knew somebody like him? I give Miley a concerned look.

"Nevermind," she quickly says. "Anyways, do you guys know where I'm supposed to go if I have study hall after lunch? It doesn't say a room number on my schedule."

"You just hang out anywhere basically, just not in the middle of the hallway or disturbing any classes. I have study hall after lunch also, you can stay with me if you want. I can show you around campus," I tell her.

She smiles at me, "Yeah, I'd like that."

I'm secretly smiling and dancing around on the inside. I'll have Miley to myself for an hour. Maybe I can work some of my magic charm on her.

* * *

><p>"..And here is the janitors closet," I tell my Miley as we end our tour on the inside of the school.<p>

"Thanks Nick. I always wondered where the janitor's closet was on campus," she sarcastically says to me with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm glad I could help."

She starts laughing and I swear it's the best sound I've ever heard.

"There's still 40 minutes until next period. Want me to show you around outside?" I question her.

"Sure!"

I walk over to the doors that lead to the outside of the school and she follows me. We walk out and see the sitting area with tables and seats where other students with study hall are talking or working. We walk more forward and I take her towards the athletics section of the school.

"All over here are some tennis courts, the swimming pool, the wrestling room, the track, a soccer field, and one of the gyms," I say as I point to the left side of us.

"Wait... Is this the gym where my try out is held?" Miley asks while looking around at the new environment surrounding her.

"No." I take her hand from her side in mine and walk forward towards another building. Right when my larger hand touches her small one, something shoots up my arm and I'm not sure what it is. I've never felt anything like this before. Sparks, maybe? I don't even know what that feels like. But it feels like something described in those girly chick flick movies that the girls make Joe and I sit through on movie nights. I think Miley felt it also when I touched her because her head shot up to look at me. It was either that or I was being to forward with holding her hand. Why can't I read a girl's mind? Life would be so much easier.

"This is where your cheer try outs are at. If you make it, this where you'll practice also." I say once we get there.

"Now I won't get lost after school looking for the gym thanks to you." She squeezes my hand a little and looks up to my face and winks at me.

Holy crap. Miley's flirting with me. I can't help but get all giddy inside. I feel like such a girl. I met her only a couple hours ago and she's already doing this to me? But I won't deny it, I love the feeling and I love the fact that she's a little flirty.

"No problem, it was my pleasure." I wink back at her and she giggles all cute.

I lead her to an open area behind the gym while I still hold her hand. "This right here, this is my field." I kiddingly joke to her.

"You're field, huh?"

I chuckle, "Yeah. This is the football field. You'll probably find me here a lot of the time." Miley nods at me. "Over there," I point to the right of the field and she looks, "Sometimes the cheerleaders practice there randomly."

"That's cool. I hope I make the team. I haven't cheered since last school year and I miss it a lot." Miley tells me.

I hope she makes it too. That way, she'll be my cheerleader and I'm pretty sure she will be happy if she makes it. Plus, I bet she'll look hot in the school's cheerleading uniform.

"Are you any good?"

"I think I am. I was top flyer and the captain at my high school in Tennessee," Miley says.

"Then I'm sure you'll do fine," I say smiling at her.

She looks up at me, "Thanks."

We walk in the grass over to the bleachers to sit down and let her hand go. "So how is the football team here?" She asks.

"We dominate."

"Really?"

"Yeah, all thanks to me." I say jokingly, but not really. I mean, it was true. I come up with strategies and plans that made us win many games and made us state champions in all of California last year.

The sound that I love the most comes out of her mouth, her laugh. "So I take it you're the star player?"

"Umm, yeah I guess; along with Joe and the douche bag, Jesse."

She laughs a little, "You really hate him, huh?"

"Umm," I think a little. "I don't hate him, just what he does to girls. I mean, he's a cool guy to hang out with and he's a great team player. But when it comes to girls, he's a real jerk."

"Oh, I –"

"NICK?" A loud high pitched screech from the entrance of the field cuts Miley off. I know that annoying voice from anywhere because when I usually hear it, I pretend I don't and try to get away before she finds me.

I hear footsteps running towards Miley and I. When they stop, I look up and see the owner of that irritating voice, Nicole. Her smile is wide while she takes my hand and yanks me off the bleacher to throw her arms around my torso. I awkwardly hug her back to be nice.

"I missed you so much during the summer, Nick! I can't believe we don't have any morning classes with each other. I remember last year we had every single class before lunch together and it was so much fun!" Nicole says when she lets go of me.

No, it was not fun at all, Nicole. You might have thought that I liked you continuously flirting with me, but I didn't. If I liked it, I would have done it back to you. I want to say this to her; I don't though. It's rude, but it's the truth.

"Yup, it was so much…fun." I say unenthusiastically but she doesn't catch on. I hear Miley snicker softly behind me. I turn my head around to Miley and I scowl at her playfully and she giggles out loud.

"Miley, that's Nicole. Nicole, this is Miley. She's new to Westchester this year," I introduce them both.

"Hi Miley! It's so nice to meet you!" Nicole happily says.

"Yeah, you too." Miley slightly smiles at her.

"Nick! What is your 6th and 7th period? Maybe we have them together!" Nicole asks all too excitedly.

"Calculus and football."

"OMG, I can't believe it! We have no classes together this year. This sucks."

Thank you, God. Thank you so much for your kindness to me.

"It sure does…suck." I say.

"Yeah, it does! Ok, I need to get back to my Spanish class. Mr. Gonzalez let me come back out here to get my phone because I forgot it on the bleachers during lunch," Nicole says while picking up her phone a few feet away from us. "Nick, we should eat lunch together tomorrow!"

"Uh, yeah, maybe." I say, but not really wanting to.

"So, I'll see you later, Nick! Bye, Miley!" Nicole waves goodbye and starts walking across the field and getting back to her class.

I let out a sigh of relief once she's gone.

"Well aren't you a ladies' man?" Miley teasingly says.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"It is funny actually," she laughs and grabs my arm to make me sit back down next to her. I settle myself back on the bleacher but Miley doesn't let go of my arm. Instead, she wraps both of her arms around my right, strong one and lays her head on my shoulder.

I love the feeling of my skin touching hers. I could get used to this.

"Don't you have a headache now?" I ask her.

"Huh?"

"Nicole's voice. It makes my head hurt after a while of hearing her talk."

"Awww, poor baby," she coos and I laugh at her. "It's nice out here. It's so peaceful. But I bet when there are football games it gets crazy wild, huh?"

"Yeah, that's basically how it is," I tell her.

We talk and flirt with each other for the remaining time of our study hall periods. She got to know more about me, and I learn some things about her. I tell her about how I'm the only child and that I'm really close to my mom and dad. She says that she's the same way too, except she has a brother, Zac, that's a few months older than her that goes to this school and her family adopted him when he was a baby. I tell her about how I've had two serious girlfriends, enjoy music, play the guitar, love football, and some random facts about me. I learn that she loves riding horses, music, cheerleading, the beach, and playing the guitar also. She tells me that she had one serious boyfriend back in Tennessee but didn't really go into detail. She talks about her group of friends she hung out with in Tennessee also. I let her know that I think her laugh is adorable and she blushes so she hides her face in her hands.

I love talking to Miley. I feel like I can tell her anything in confidence and she won't judge me. Now that I know she's an amazing, sweet, beautiful girl, I wonder how I've lived these past 17 years without her in my life.

There's about 5 minutes before the bell rings so I get up off the bleacher. I reach out my hand for Miley to grab to help herself get up and she does. Once she's up, she doesn't let go. I look at her and she smiles at me so I smile back. I don't think I've smiled like this because of a girl in a really long time.

We head back inside the school to start walking to 6th period. "Where's your next class?" I ask.

"Room 132. I know where it is now, thanks to you. So, you don't need to walk me there or anything."

"What if I want to walk you there?" I ask looking at her.

She smiles, "Then I would be happy!"

I chuckle, "Come on, let's walk you to class."

We go down the hallway that has room 132 with her small hand still in mine. Once we reach the door to her class, the bell rings and doors fly open with students leaving the room to make their way to their next period.

"Thanks for showing me around earlier," she says gratefully.

"No problem, it was fun talking to you." I wink my eye at her and she smiles brightly. "I'll come by the gym before football practice and wish you good luck."

"That's sweet of you," she kindly says.

"You know how I am." She giggles at me. "Well, I need to start heading to class. Try not to miss me too much."

"No, you try not to miss me too much!"

I chuckle at her, "Bye, Miley. See you after school."

I open my arms wide and she steps into them wrapping both her arms around me. I wish we could stay like this forever. Her body pressed against mine, my arms protecting her, I love it. She gives me a tight squeeze and releases me.

"Bye, Nick. See you before my try out." She smiles and goes inside the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter and who follow this storyme (: I was going to edit and have this up yesterday but I had cheer practice practically all day. From 9 AM – 1, then we got to leave for 2 hours and we came back at 3 – 6. 7 hours! Someone please tell my coach she's crazy haha. But we were practicing the fight song for football games and my school's back to school bash thing that my team performed at today and it was solid clean so it was worth it! Then I got home at 11ish from my friend's house and I was too exhausted to get on the computer, so sorry! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter, please review and tell me what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miley's POV**

I just got changed into Selena's cheer clothes she's letting me borrow: short black soffee shorts, a blue t-shirt that says "Westchester Varsity Cheer" in white letters, and her white tennis shoes that are made specifically for cheerleading. I exit the locker room and make my way back into the gym.

"Ok, I'm ready," I say to Demi, Selena, and Taylor.

"You can start stretching. We're just waiting on 3 more girls that signed up, but if they aren't here in 5 minutes we will just start," Taylor says.

I walk over to the middle of the gym floor to where some other girls who are trying out are stretching. I sit down and start to stretch my legs out. More girls are coming inside the gym and sitting on the bleachers, I'm guessing it's the girls already on the team.

"Miley!" I hear a loud, deep voice call my name out so my head snaps out to see who it was. I look towards the gym doors, where the voice came from, to see that it's Nick.

Aww, he really did come to wish me luck. He's so sweet.

I get up off the ground and run over to where he's standing. He has the cutest smile on his face when he sees me coming to him. Once I'm a few feet away, he opens up both of his strong muscular arms for a hug. I step inside them and they immediately close around me, engulfing me in a tight embrace. An instant smile appears on my face when I feel his arms.

"Hey," he mutters while we're still hugging.

I stay there in his strong arms for a few more seconds to enjoy the feeling.

"Hi," I say once we let go of each other. "You came."

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but...I don't know."

He chuckles, "Good luck, Miley."

"Thank you." I smile up at him.

"I'm sure you'll do amazing," he smiles. "Well, I got to change and get on the field before Coach makes me run extra laps."

"Ok, have fun!"

"I will." He gives me a quick, tight hug before he exits the gym doors.

Smiling, I start walking back to where the other girls are who are trying out are. They give me deathly stares when sit back down to stretch. It's like all of their eyes are piercing through my skin.

Uh, why are they looking at me like that? It's making me uncomfortable.

"Ok, girls!" Selena shouts, getting our attention. "There are 7 of you but only 1 will be the new flyer on our team. All of the cheerleaders that are on the team will vote on who they think is the best after try outs and that person will get the open spot!"

After doing multiple back handsprings, aerials, flips, and flying stunts; all of the girls who tried out and I are sitting on the gym bleachers waiting to find out who was the one person to make the team. The cheerleading team is in the girls' locker room voting on who they liked best and it's only been about 30 seconds but I'm already getting impatient.

I have to say, I think I did pretty well. I thought I was going to be a little rusty considering I haven't tumbled or anything all summer. The other girls did alright. I've seen better, but I've also seen worse. Some of their flips weren't that clean and their posture when they were up in the air posing wasn't that great. I'm really really hoping I make the team. Hopefully Nick wishing me good luck will help me make it.

5 minutes later, the team files out of the girls' locker room and walks over to us.

"First off, thanks for trying out and all of you did an amazing job," Taylor announced. "The voting wasn't difficult at all because it seems like all of us thought one girl completely stood out from the rest."

Now I'm starting to get nervous. What if I didn't make it? No, stay positive. Even if I don't make it, it's not the end of the world, right?

"The new flyer on our varsity team is..." Taylor's eyes scan all of us try out girls on the bleachers and she locks eyes with me.

"Congratulations, Miley!" The cheerleaders happily say all together.

**Nick's POV**

"Where were you?" Joe asks me curiously as I open my football locker to get my practice uniform out.

"I'm not late."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I saw you walking a few feet behind me on the way over here. Then, you just disappeared."

"I walked to my car to drop off my backpack and get my football bag. Then I went to the gym to wish Miley good luck on her try out," I say while changing my clothes.

A smirk grows on his face, "Oh, you and Miley."

"What do you mean me and Miley?"

"Nicole came back to Spanish class and said you guys were alone together on the field."

"We were, so?"

"What do you mean, 'so'?" Joe confusingly asks. "During lunch you were all like, 'She's mine. She's off limits. Don't steal her.'"

I chuckle at him, "I never said any of that."

"Yeah, but you wanted to."

"That's true."

"So, did you make her yours or what?" he questions.

"No, we all just met her today! Why would I ask her to be my girlfriend already?"

"Because you always rush into relationships."

Joe earns a glare from me. Seriously, that was unnecessary.

"What? It's so true and you know it, Nick."

"Maybe it is true but that's the way I am. If I like a girl I immediately want to make her mine."

I know that's really bad, but I can't help it. That's just the way I am with girls I start to like more than just a friend.

"Then what's the hold up with Miley?"

"I don't know… I think it's because we just met a couple of hours ago and she's new to California. And I don't want to scare her or anything." I laugh.

"Oh," he says. "I bet you 10 bucks by the end of the week you'll ask her to be your girlfriend."

"You're so stupid, Joe."

Didn't I just say that I didn't want to scare and overwhelm her?

"You'll be the stupid one when you hand me over 10 bucks."

"Fine." My right hand meets his and we shake on his bet.

"What did you and Miley do if you didn't ask her to be your girlfriend?" He asks while tying his shoes on.

"I feel like this is what girls do at sleepovers and shit, telling each other about their love life."

He laughs, "Whatever, just answer me."

Joe and I are really close. We're practically like brothers to each other since we're both the only child. Our families are really close and we've been friends ever since we met in first grade. I have no shame in telling him anything, which is great, because I know a lot of people don't have friends like that.

"I showed her around campus and we hung out on the football field," I say. "We flirted a bit and talked about random things. Also, she has the most beautiful smile, her laugh is contagious, her eyes are my new favorite color, and –"

Joe cuts me off, "Wow, you've got it bad."

"I don't care. She's amazing." I blush a little.

"Did you kiss her?"

"What? No. I don't go around kissing girls the day I meet them."

"It wouldn't surprise me if you started to."

"What does that mean?" I ask him obliviously.

"Nothing… Just that you get attached fast and I wouldn't be surprised if you attached your lips to hers already." He laughs.

"Well, I didn't. We've only hugged and I held her hand," I tell him while putting my stuff back into my locker and shutting it closed.

* * *

><p>It was so fucking hot outside during practice. I didn't know the sun could give off so much heat. We just worked out and now I'm drenched in sweat. I hop into the shower to rinse the sweat away and the water helps me cool down a bit. After I feel like I'm at regular temperature again, I get out and dry myself off. I put on a white v-neck, dark rinse jeans, my black converse, and I spray on my Polo Black cologne. I need to smell good for Miley, you know.<p>

"Ready to go?" Joe asks while fixing his hair back into a faux hawk.

"Yeah." I grab the rest of my belongings from my locker and lock it shut.

I swing my black, sports duffel bag that has 'Westchester Varsity Football' monogrammed onto it over my shoulder. I walk over to the mirror where Joe is slowly fixing his hair.

"Hurry up, Joe! I want to find out if Miley made the team." I tell him impatiently.

"Alright, calm down." He puts away his things into his bag and zips it up. "Let's go."

We push open the locker room doors and walk to the gym. Once we get there, we set our bags down on the bleacher and make our way to the center of the gym where all the cheerleaders and Miley are. It seems like the only people here are the team and her in their regular clothes, not their work out. That means she made it, right?

Miley looks up from talking to Demi and locks eyes with me. A smile appears on her face while I walk closer to her and she walks to me.

"Are you my cheerleader?" I grin.

"Yes!" She says happily.

My arms open up and she jumps in them excitedly. My arms close around her torso and Miley's close around mine. "Congratulations." I say while we're still hugging.

"Thanks Nick."

After about 10 seconds we pull away from each other. I didn't want to though. If I had it my way, we would have stayed like that forever.

"You smell good," she says looking at me.

I smirk knowing that's exactly what I wanted her to say to me. "I do, don't I?" I joke.

"You're dumb," she laughs while Joe and Demi walk to where we're standing.

"Congrats on making the team," Joe tells Miley.

"Thank you," she sincerely says.

"Hey Nick," Demi states.

"Hey," I say while giving her a quick hug.

"How come my hug lasts for barely a second and Miley's lasts for 30?" Demi jokes.

"It's because I hate you," I joke back.

She gasps and feigns hurt, "You're so rude, Nick," she says while putting her left hand to her heart.

We all start to laugh at her acting. "Anyways, Tay and Sel are in the locker room changing so once they come out, we can leave," Demi informs.

"Ok," all of us say. We sit down on the gym floor while we wait for Taylor and Selena to come.

"What are we doing anyway?" I ask.

"I don't know. We can go to the beach, one of our houses, Pinkberry, the mall, or something like that. Where do you want to explore first in California, Miley?" Demi questions.

"Let's go to Pinkberry. I've never been."

"What?" Joe exclaims like it's the craziest thing he's ever heard. "You're taste buds haven't tasted Heaven then."

She giggles, "Well I guess that will change today."

A quick few minutes later, Tay and Sel come through the locker room doors. "Let's leave!" Selena addresses to us.

I get up from the floor and my hand reaches down for Miley to grab so she can get up easier. She takes my hand I pull her up from the ground.

"Thanks."

She's about to let go of my hand but I hold onto hers tighter. She looks up to my face and gives me a confused look.

"I want to hold it," I tell her.

A blush appears on her cheeks and she smiles. "I need to get my backpack, it's on the bleachers."

"Ok." Miley walks to the bleachers and I follow behind with my hand in hers. She lets go of me to climb to the third step of the bleacher to get her bag. She comes down to the floor and is about to slip her arms through the backpack.

"I'll carry it for you," I offer.

"Ok, but I don't know how you would look with a girl backpack from Urban Outfitters on," she laughs.

I put her backpack over my shoulders and spin around in a circle, "How does it look?"

Miley giggles, "Amazing. I think you should buy one just like it for yourself," she says sarcastically.

"Maybe I will," I joke while I reach for her hand back. She puts it in mine and we go to where my duffel bag is so I can pick it up.

We look around to find our friends but they aren't in the gym anymore. "I think they already went to the parking lot," Miley says.

"Oh, let's go then." We walk to the gym doors and I take her to where mine and Demi's cars are parked.

"Did you drive here?" I ask her while we walk.

"No, my brother did. But he already left when school ended."

"You can either ride with me and Joe or the girls then."

"Ok!"

"Cute bag, Nick," Taylor jokes while eyeing Miley's backpack on me once we reach them.

"Yup, looks good on me, huh?"

"Totally," she laughs. "So we'll meet up at the Pinkberry closest to school?"

"Yeah, that's the plan," Joe says. "Miley, want to ride with me and Nick?"

"Ye—"

Selena cuts Miley off, "Actually, she's going to ride with us," she says while her eyes scan down to mine and Miley's hands holding each other.

"But you guys just spent like the past hour with her!" Joe protests.

"Yeah, Sel, she can ride—" Demi starts to say but Selena turns her head towards Demi to make her stop talking. Selena probably mouthed something to Demi and Taylor because they both look at Miley and I holding hands and they start to smile. "Sorry Joe, she's riding with us," Demi finishes.

"Fine, be that way," Joe jokes.

Demi starts up her car and Taylor and Selena get inside. I take the keys to my Mustang out of my pocket to turn it on and pop the trunk open to put my football bag inside. "Do you want your bag back right now?" I ask Miley.

"No, let me just get my phone from it though."

"Ok." I let go of her hand to slip her backpack off of me and place it in my trunk. She opens one of the pockets of her bag to retrieve her iPhone.

"We'll meet you guys at Pinkberry?" I ask.

"Yeah! Hurry up and get inside my car, Miley! We have lots to discuss," Demi excitedly says.

Miley walks over to her car and opens the door to get inside.

"See you in like 15 minutes, Nick," Demi says before shutting the driver's seat door.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter! I get excited when I check my email and it says there's a new review or alert follower haha (: I started school this week and I honestly don't know when I'm going to have time to write. I'm going to say this now, it's going to be rare for me to be having fast updates. I'm really sorry about that! I have cheer practice after school every day and once football season starts, I have to be cheerleading at all the varsity games which are either on Thursday, Friday, or Saturday.. or even all three depending on the schedule. So I'm getting pretty busy. And of course I need to keep on my grades so I don't get kicked off of cheer. I don't want that to happen! I'll try to write on days when I don't have much homework or anything. Sorry in advance if my updates are so slow! Thanks for reading and leave a review of your thoughts (:<strong>

**-Reagan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Miley's POV**

"So, Miley, do you like a certain someone?" Selena teases as Demi pulls out of the school parking lot.

Is she talking about Nick? Because if she is, I mean, I think I kind of do like him but I don't know yet. I met him just a couple hours ago and I barely know anything about him. Does he always talk and flirt to the new girl or is it just me? All I know is that he's funny, sweet, fit, and extremely hot. If I tell the girls what I think of Nick, aren't they going to tell him what I say because they're all best friends?

"Who are you talking about?" I nervously ask.

"Nick!" Selena, Taylor, and Demi all exclaim at once.

"Ohh." A slight blush starts to appear on my cheeks.

"Awww, you're blushing. So you do like him?" Taylor questions.

"I don't know," I say truthfully.

"Miley, you can tell us if you do or not," Selena starts to say. "Nick, Joe, Dem, Tay, and I are all super close best friends. We all tell each other everything except for one topic, the people we like. Nick and Joe probably tell each other which girl they like or who they think is hot and what not, but they don't tell us those things. Us girls talk about which guys we like and stuff, but we don't tell them. We keep it a secret from them if one of us likes someone and they keep it a secret from us if they like a girl. I don't know why it's like that, but it just is," she laughs.

"And you can trust us, Miley. You're a part of our little group of friends now," Demi cheerfully says.

Should I tell them? They all have been nothing but super sweet to me since I entered the school.

"Ok. I do like Nick." Right when I say that, they all squeal and it makes me laugh. "But I meant it when I said 'I don't know' also."

"What do you mean? You just said you liked him," Taylor says confused.

"I know… But, I'm just confused. I just met him today and I don't really know anything about him, I don't even know his last name," I laugh. "All I know is that he's sweet, fun to talk to, and really attractive. Also, when he hugs me I get this weird tingly feeling in my stomach and I love it." I smile just thinking about him.

"His last name is Jonas. Miley Jonas, that sounds so good together," Selena giggles. "And if you're wondering if he flirts with all the new girls at school, he doesn't. He's actually a really good boyfriend; it's just all the past girls he has dated turn out to be bitches so he breaks up with them. Also, how did study hall go with him and why were you guys holding hands?"

I give them an update on what was going on with Nick and I, it reminds me what I used to do back in Tennessee with my old friends, Lesley and Tori. Every time I would have a new crush, I told them everything that happened between us.

I tell them how Nick gave me a tour of the school, how he held my hand when we walked, the way he squeezes me tight when we hug, how we winks his eye and flirts with me. I tell them how much I love his smile, his sarcastic humor, his muscular arms, his smell, his skin, and his eyes. We've all come to a conclusion that I actually do like him. Is it bad that I've already fallen for him and it hasn't been 24 hours yet? Oh well, I don't care.

"I think he likes you also," Demi says. "I mean, he holds your hand because he wants to, he hugs you like it's the last time he'll ever be hugging you, and Nick doesn't just flirt with anyone unless he likes them."

For the rest of the ride to Pinkberry, we talk about Nick. I feel like I'm in middle school or early high school when all I had on my mind were boys.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, God, this is so good. Doesn't it taste like Heaven, Miley?" Joe questions.<p>

I nod, "it's so delicious. I think I could eat this forever."

They all laugh. We're sitting outside at a table enjoying the cool breeze. I wasn't too excited when I found out I was leaving Tennessee for California, but now I'm starting to love it. The weathers great, I'm on the cheerleading team, there's a Pinkberry here, and I have a great group of friends.

"We should do Movie Friday this week," Taylor says.

"What's that?" I ask.

"We all sleepover at someone's house and we watch movies all night long. We just relax and stuff," Taylor explains.

"Oh, we can do it at my house if you want. My parents are going to a dinner party and my brother is visiting his girlfriend in college for the weekend so we'll have the house to ourselves."

"Ok, so this Friday after school we'll go to Miley's house and sleepover," Demi states.

"And on Saturday we can go to the Venice Beach if you guys want," says Selena.

"Let's go, I've never been," I excitedly say.

"Really?" Nick questions.

"Yeah, I told you I've only been to the mall here."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were such a newbie to California," he teases me so I push his upper arm jokingly and he chuckles.

My phone lights up and starts to continuously vibrate so I look at who's calling me. I see that it's my dad so my thumb slides over my phone to answer the call.

"Hey Dad," I say when I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey, where are you?"

"At this frozen yogurt place called Pinkberry with some friends."

"Oh, Alright. Can you come home? Your mom isn't coming home until 8:00 so Zac and I are trying to make dinner. Do you want cereal or PB&J?"

I laugh, "Those are my choices? Cereal or PB&J?"

"Yes, Miley. We both don't have much cooking skills."

"I'll come home soon and we can make spaghetti or something," I say.

"That sounds much better then what I had planned for dinner," my dad laughs. "I'll see you soon, love you."

"Love you too." I hang up my phone and put it back on the table.

"That was your dad?" Nick asks.

"Yeah, I have to be home soon to help cook dinner."

"Ok," he says while eating his last bite of frozen yogurt. "What's your number so I can annoyingly text you all the time?" He says while taking his phone out his pocket.

"That's why you want my number?" I joke.

"And you know… For other things too, like calling you in the middle of the night."

We all exchange cell phone numbers and talk for minutes. I feel comfortable being around them even if I meant them all today. I can see us becoming and staying best friends for a really long time. At 5:00, we all get up to throw away our empty yogurt cups and to leave. We walk out to the parking lot to where Nick and Demi's cars are parked.

"Want me to give you a ride to your house?" Nick offers.

"Yeah, thanks, that'd be nice," I smile.

We all say goodbye to each other before going into the cars. Joe climbs into the backseat of the Mustang while Nick opens the passenger seat door for me. I get inside and he closes the door. He walks to the driver's side of the car and gets in and buckles his seat belt.

"Nice car," I say to Nick.

"Thanks, it's my baby. I got it on my 16th birthday."

"Yeah, I remember he nearly cried when he opened the garage door," Joe explained.

"Shut the fuck up, I wasn't nearly crying," Nick protested to Joe.

"Whatever. Turn up the volume, Nick. My favorite song is playing."

Nick turns the volume to full blast and I hear that it's the new Britney song and I laugh. This is Joe's favorite song?

The whole car ride is filled with all three of us belting out melodies at the top of our lungs to the songs that come up on the radio. People in cars next to us look at us like we're strange and we just laugh. I tell Nick all the streets to turn on and after the sixth song we've belted out, we're at my house.

We all get out of the car and Nick hands me my backpack he took out from the trunk. All of us walk up the steps of my porch to the front door.

"Nice house," says Joe.

"Thanks."

"We'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah. Bye Joe." I lean in to give him a quick hug.

"Bye Nick." I say after I let go of Joe.

Nick wraps his two arms around me for a tight embrace and I do the same.

"I'll call or text you tonight," he says once we release each other.

"Ok," I smile already looking forward to talking to him later. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Miley!" They say heading down the steps of the porch.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was short! I haven't updated in a while and I wanted to post something ASAP. My school had its first football game of this year yesterday and we won! It was against our main rival school so it was super exciting. Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter! I'll try my best to update soon. Please leave a review, you can do it anonymously if you want (: -Reagan<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Miley's POV**

I exit my bathroom wrapped in a towel since I just finished my shower. I walk across my bedroom to my closet to put on my sleepwear, a t-shirt and a pair of Soffees. I hear my phone buzz against my nightstand notifying me that I received a text message. After throwing my wet, used towel into my laundry hamper, I walk to my nightstand to check my phone. Unlocking my phone, I see that there are two unread messages.

From: Selena

hey girl! 2morrow after school there's a fitting for the new cheer uniforms(: it ends at 3:45. meet in the gym! & tell me if ur soon to be bf talks to u tonight(; my moms making me tidy my room up. see ya at school!

From: Demi

did nick text/call u yet? ;)

I send Selena a quick reply saying that I'll be there and if Nick says anything to me, I'll tell her about it tomorrow.

To: Demi

nope, not yet!

Walking back into my bathroom, I grab my toothbrush and squeeze toothpaste on it so I can brush my teeth. Once I'm done brushing and rinsing my mouth, I go back into my room so I can get ready for bed. I turn off all the lights except my night table lamp and I crawl under my blankets into my comfy bed.

My phone buzzes and I look to see who it's from.

From: Nick

Hey Miley : )

My stomach does a flip when I read his text and I smile.

To: Nick

hi (:

N: Whatcha doing?

M: nothin, laying in bed. im about to sleep!

N: Ohh, am I keeping you up?

M: no, i want to talk to you (:

N: Good, I want to talk to you also. : ) What are you doing after school tomorrow?

M: i have a cheer uniform fitting. it ends at 3:45 though

N: I have football practice that finishes at 4. Maybe after that's done we can go to the Santa Monica Pier together? You can come to the field or something and watch the team practice when you're done.

M: yeah that sounds fun (: just you and me?

N: Yeah if you want. We can invite the others though.

M: nah, im fine with just you and me!

N: Haha okay. I'm going to go to sleep right now. Can't wait for tomorrow ; ) Goodnight Miley.

M: nighty night (:

I smile to myself as I lay in bed. Did he just ask me out? I think he did, I don't know. All I know is I'm going to the pier with Nick alone tomorrow and I can't wait. I feel all giddy just thinking about him. He's all that's on my mind right now. I want to know what it feels like to have his lips on mine. When he hugs me my stomach gets tingly, I wonder what it's like when he kisses me. I turn off the lamp on my nightstand table and fall asleep with a smile probably plastered on my face.

* * *

><p>"The uniforms should be in by the beginning of next week," the cheerleading coach, Coach Allie, announces. "Remember, we have practice tomorrow until 4."<p>

"Ok," the team says back.

"See you guys after school," Coach says before leaving the gym.

"Do you want to come to my house? Demi and Sel are. We're just going to do some homework," Taylor offers to me.

"I can't. I'm hanging out at the Santa Monica Pier with Nick," I tell them smiling.

"Ahh, you two alone?" Selena asks while we walk to the locker room to get changed.

I nod my head excitedly.

"You have to tell us all about it tonight. We can Skype or something, ok?" Demi says.

"Yeah, we will!" I change my clothes into a white tank top I bought from Gilly Hicks and a pair of cutoff denim shorts that show my tan legs. I slip on my gladiator sandals and retouch my makeup in the mirror. I have to look cute for Nick, you know.

"You're looking hot," Taylor calls out. "I would kill to have your legs.

"Same here. And your boobs," Selena laughs.

"Nick is one lucky guy," Demi says. "I wouldn't be surprised if he asks you to be his girlfriend at the beach later."

"I think you're getting a little ahead," I laugh while I spray my perfume on.

"No. Nick does move pretty fast with relationships," Demi says as she helps me fix my hair.

"We don't have a relationship."

"Whatever you say, Miles." I smile at Demi for calling me a nickname.

Once I'm done touching up, I turn to all three of them. "Do I look alright?"

"Alright? You look more than just alright," Selena tells me laughing.

"Ok, good." I laugh as well and throw my backpack on and my new cheerleading duffel bag over my shoulder. "I'm going to go wait for Nick at the football field. His practice ends at 4:00."

"Have fun," they all say back.

"Skype tonight. Remember," Taylor calls out before I exit the locker room.

I walk out into the sunshine weather and make my way to the football field. When I get there, I set my bags on the grass and sit on the first step of the bleachers. I try to spot Nick as the whole team is huddled up around the coach listening to what he's saying. I can't see him though, there are too many guys.

About a minute later, the huddle breaks up and they start walking towards the locker room which is past me. I see Nick walking down the field talking to another player, but he hasn't spotted me yet. I notice his shirt he was wearing before is now in his left hand. He probably took it off since it's scorching hot out here. His toned chest, muscular arms, and chiseled abs are exposed. Wow, he's fucking hot. Damn.

He looks up and sees me. A smile appears on his face instantly. He turns to his friend to say something before he jogs his way towards me.

"You look hot." His eyes scan me up and down. When he comes back up to my face, he sends me a wink.

"You look sexy," I say as a place my hand in the middle of his sweaty chest and I giggle.

He laughs and takes my hand I put on his chest off so he can hold it. "I'm going to go change then we can head to the pier. Give me 5 minutes."

"Ok." He's still holding my hand but it slowly slips away from my fingers as he walks farther. Eventually we let go of each other and he hurries to the locker room.

**Nick's POV**

Is it possible for someone to be sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, cute, and hot at the same time? Because that's what Miley is. Her shirt and shorts show of her perfect, tan arms and legs. Damn, her legs. They're so sexy and long.

I enter the locker room, grab a towel, undress, and head into the shower to rinse off. Literally 30 seconds later, I step out to dry and dress myself in my clothes; a red v-neck and black skinny jeans. I go to the mirror and fix my hair, spray on my cologne because Miley likes it, and slip on my shoes.

"Have fun, bro," Joe says as I push open the doors to leave.

"You know I will."

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! It's so pretty," Miley says as we walk to the park on the pier.<p>

I laugh at her taking in the new scenery, "You're such a newbie to California."

"Shut up," she giggles. "Let's go play that ring toss game." She points to where a bunch of green, glass bottles are set up.

I take her hand and intertwine our fingers together for the first time as we walk to where the game is. The feeling of my hand touching every inch of hers is amazing. I wonder if she feels it too or if it's just me.

"One game, please," I say to the worker. I hand him the money to play the game and he gives me some rings back. "Here," I give Miley the rings to toss.

She throws the first ring and it misses the top of the bottle. She tosses the rest of them and they hit the bottles and fall to the floor.

"No," she cries. "I suck," she says while turning to me.

"Yeah you do," I tease her.

"You're mean." She fakes a pout face and giggles.

"Here, I'll win you something. Ok?"

"Ok!" She excitedly says.

I pay the worker for another game. I toss the rings hoping they would land on the bottle but all of them just nearly miss and slip off. I'm down to my last ring now.

"You can do it, Nick," Miley encourages me.

"Maybe."

"Yes, you can. Well, you better because I really want that fuzzy purple bear," she says pointing to the bear hanging up on the wall.

I chuckle and throw the ring. It flies through the air and slips perfectly on the top of one of the many bottles.

"You got it!" Miley squeals.

I look down and smile at her. "You want the purple bear, right?"

She nods her head smiling.

"Which prize do you want?" The worker asks me.

"The purple bear." I point to it on the wall and he takes it down handing it me.

"Here you go." I hand the prize to Miley and she instantly smiles which makes me do the same.

"Thanks Nick. I love it," she says while giving me a short hug.

She's too cute. I like how the simplest things make her smile. And I like that I'm able to make her happy.

I intertwine our fingers together again and we start walking away from the ring toss game. We go towards the entrance of a rollercoaster line. "Do you want to go on this roller coaster?"

She looks at me with fear in her eyes and she shakes her head. "No, never."

"Why not? It's really fun," I try to convince her.

"Because… I'm scared of heights."

I give her a confused look. "But you're a flyer. You stand and get thrown up in the air all the time."

"I know, but that's different. It's only a few feet up. A roller coaster is like thousands of feet high and it goes really fast."

Aww, she's afraid of roller coasters.

"This ride isn't that bad. For real. I'll hold your hand the entire time if you want to go on it."

She looks up at the ride then to me. "Ok, we'll go. But don't let go of my hand or I'll probably cry."

I let out a small laugh.

"I'm not kidding, Nick! Don't let go."

"Ok, ok. I won't. I promise."

"Good. And it's not my fault if I squeeze your hand so hard you lose circulation."

"I'll take the risk for you," I wink at her.

We walk to get into the line of the ride. It's kind of long so we're going to have to wait a bit.

"Do you think I'm a big baby?"

"No," I grin. "I think it's cute that you're so afraid," I say while looking into her eyes.

chiffon guys giddy jkgdtjvc hour kg

It's been about an hour and I think we're about to leave. Miley still has a phobia of rollercoasters. When we went on the ride earlier, she screamed the whole way and squeezed my hand until it turned a slight shade of purple.

"Want to go on the ferris wheel before we go?" I suggest.

"Did you not learn that I hate high heights earlier?"

"Believe me, I learned," I say laughing. "But I promise the ferris wheel isn't scary. You don't really feel it move. Also, the sun is setting so I bet it'll be really pretty to see from the top."

"Yeah, I bet it is more beautiful from a higher view," she says looking at the sunset. "Ok, let's go."

We head over to where the ferris wheel is and get in line.

Once Miley and I get situated in our seat, the wheel starts moving up. I notice that she stiffens up a little as we get higher from the ground. I put my arm around her and she immediately relaxes into me. When we get to the very top of the ferris wheel, we have the perfect view of the sunset.

"Whoa, it is really beautiful." Miley looks out at scenery then looks at me. "Isn't it?"

**Miley's POV**

"Isn't it?" I say looking into Nick's eyes. He has the most beautiful shade of brown as his eyes, I love it.

"Yeah, definitely is," he responds while looking deep into my eyes. A whole bunch of tiny, fluttering butterflies appear in my stomach when he says that. Oh my gosh, he just basically told me I was beautiful. A guy like Nick thinks I'm beautiful. Well, I'm pretty positive he was talking about me and not the sunset since he was looking into me.

His eyes look down to my lips and back at my eyes. I feel him lean towards my face and his eyes flutter close when were centimeters apart.

I'm freaking out inside my head right now. Nick's leaning in to kiss me. Holy shit.

I close my eyes shut, Nick's soft, velvet lips mold against my own. A million sparks tingle on my lips as we kiss. If I could feel one thing only for the rest of my life, it would be this. This is perfect. I've never had this feeling ever before in my life. I've had previous boyfriends that I've kissed but they never gave me this feeling that Nick does.

He suddenly pulls away from our kiss and removes his arm that was around me.

"Uh, sorry. I d-don't know why I did that," he says while running a hand through his curly hair, avoiding any eye contact with me.

I feel my heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. "Oh," I stutter out. I turn away from him and look out at the sunset and waves below us. I can feel hot tears beginning to form in my eyes.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this chapter has a whole bunch of errors. I didn't really look over it!<p>

R.I.P. to all of the innocent people who lost their lives on 9/11. They will always be in our hearts and never forgotten.

-Reagan


End file.
